


Dreams

by DefiledLadel



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiledLadel/pseuds/DefiledLadel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know how long he had been sitting looking up at the dark clouds above him, he could feel the heavy material of his uniform cling to him like a second skin. The splashes of rain water cascaded down his face masked his tears as the storm continued around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

It had been raining for a solid week.

Not the gentle pitter-patter of rain but heavy loud drops falling like rocks from the sky crashed against the fountains surface and the young man sat there.  
Jaune hadn't intended to stay out in the rain as long as he had, it was supposed to be a little walk around the grounds to clear his head. Instead it turned into a walk and eventually sitting in the rainstorm without a buffer keeping him dry.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting looking up at the dark clouds above him, he could feel the heavy material of his uniform cling to him like a second skin. The splashes of rain water cascaded down his face masked his tears as the storm continued around him.

He didn't hear the footsteps coming closer to him, nor did he hear them sit next to him as he kept his face to the sky. He felt a gentle nudge against his shoulder and without missing a beat nudged back. He heard a gentle giggle before looking at his partner fully. She had come out much like him but had the sensibility to wear a waterproof layer over her uniform. He thought she still looked beautiful even with water dripping its way down her face much like himself, he reached out for her hands and gently held them in his own slowly seeping the warmth from her hands. 

She smiled sadly at him before moving closer until they sat hip to hip on the fountain edge, her hands still clasped in his as he gently rubbed her hands keeping her warm. She knew why he was here, he was more than likely blaming himself for it. She understood, it was something that they both hadn't expected when they begun seeing each other in their second year. They had been careful, they both made sure of it. But as life often dictates 'accidents happen' and this one was life changing.

She had told him today what she had suspected for a few weeks. She had thought it only a stomach bug at first, but as it persisted throughout a number of weeks she felt something was off. It wasn't until Yang jokingly said she might be pregnant did the possibility cross her mind, and in her head counted back to her last cycle and if the expression Yang saw was any indication that she might be pregnant then she had to find out for herself. She swore Yang to secrecy as she took the test and repeated it thrice before getting her answer.

She had been sitting on it for a week before she told Jaune. The look on his face when she pulled him aside after their final class was one of curiosity and concern but soon turned blank and ashen as she told him the news that would change both of their lives. She expected many scenarios playing out from him fainting to babbling like a madman before fainting, she didn't plan for him turning on his heels and walking off without a word, ignoring her frantic calls for him to come back to her.

It had been an hour and he hadn't returned before she pulled her coat on and went out to find him. She searched all over the grounds before seeing a glimpse of blonde hair sitting outside in the rain by the academies fountain.

 

And now as she sits next to him slowly warming his cold hands with her own she lets her mind wander with the different scenarios playing out in his head. In all her time knowing him she has never been able to know where his head is, his thought process is quicker than most, playing out different scenes in his head before anybody can fathom it and by that time he already has a plan ready.

"I'm sorry." She almost misses his weak croak over the pouring rain.

"Jaune?"

"I'm sorry. I ruined everything."

Her brow furrows, she doesn't understand what she is talking about. He has probably given her one of the greatest things she can think of, a part of both of them to care for and nurture.

"I've ruined everything for you and I don't know how to fix it."

"I don't understand, Jaune you haven't ruined anything." She can hear her own voice choking up at his hopeless tone.

"I have, how can you look at me and say I haven't ruined your life."

She can feel the tears in the corner of her eyes. She hasn't seen him so distraught in the 4 years she has known him, she has seen him upset yes but never to this degree. Sat in front of her right know is a man who is on the verge of breaking down and she doesn't know how to calm him down.

"You've wanted to be a hunter since you were a young girl and now because of me you won't be able to."

It's then that her heart breaks. She finally understands his ramblings and her heart reaches out for him because of how hopeless and broken he sounds. Her mind goes into overdrive as she finds something to calm him down.

"Jaune I need you to calm down." She manages to school her trembling voice to calm him before gently sitting him down next to her again.

"You have not ruined anything. I know this is unexpected but we have to keep a clear head if we are to get through this." She can feel herself calm at her own words and notices his shoulders ease and his body slowly relaxes next to her.

"I has been my dream since I was a girl to be a huntress yes but a person can have more than one dream. Remember when you told me you always wanted to be a baker when you were younger? Sometimes life doesn't work out the way we expect, but that is the beauty of it. Life is a long road and there will be bumps along the way, literally in this case."

 

He finally looks up at her, unshed tears in his eyes and she can see the self-loathing in his eyes but she can also see the man she fell in love with trying to come back to her. It's when she sees his small smile that she relaxes next to him before pulling him into a gentle embrace.

"How are you so calm about all this?" His voice is slightly muffled by her coat but she doesn't hesitate with her reply.

"Believe me I'm screaming on the inside, but we are allowed to freak out every now and then."

He laughs into her shoulder and gently rests his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" His question is a good one but she can hear his unspoken question as well "What are you going to do?".

"We are going to take it a day at a time. And I am going to fulfill a different dream with you by my side."

"And what dream is that?" She can hear the light tease in his voice as he looks back at her face.

"Being a mother was always a dream, but having you there with me makes it all the more special."

Her smile is wide and beaming as he takes her face in his hands and kisses her gently on the lips before taking her by the hand and pulling her to her feet. He takes her arm in his and slowly starts the short walk back to the warmth of the dorms where he can hold her close and whisper the words he thought he would never be able to say in her hair.

He doesn't notice that the rain has stopped.


End file.
